Zwei glorreiche Rumtreiber
by germanoutlander
Summary: ZSF: Eine Reihe kurzer Geschichten ohne besondere Reihenfolge, basierend auf Prompts und Nachrichten bei tumblr. Rumtreiberzeit. - Übersetzung von /s/12228492/1/The-Good-The-Bad-and-the-Marauders geschrieben von der wunderbaren dragongoddess13.
1. Kapitel 1: Fight me

Anmerkung der Autorin: Das ist meine allererste Harry Potter Fanfiktion. Ich war schon eine Weile nicht mehr im Harry Potter-Fandom und ich lese die Bücher momentan noch einmal, also seid verständnisvoll, wenn manches komisch wirkt. Rückmeldung ist erwünscht.

 **Erster Prompt:  
„Ich kämpfe gegen diese Person und sie hat mich gegen dich geschubst, es tut mir Leid – oh, du bist süß – OH MEIN GOTT BIST DU GROSSARTIG, HEIRATE MICH! BITTE!"**

xXx

„Nimm das, Blutsverräter!" Avery lachte als Sirius in jemanden hinter ihm zurückstolperte. Avery und seine kleine Bande Slytherins lachten lauter als Sirius sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, in wen er gefallen war. Whiskey-braune Augen starrten zu ihm herab, bevor sie sich mit grimmigem Blick seinen Angreifern zuwandten. „Oooh, sieh dir das an, wie passend, dass ein Schlammblut deinen Sturz abbremst, Black."

„Was hast du gesagt?", fauchte James. Er und Remus waren vor ihn getreten und hielten jeden davon ab, Sirius anzugreifen, während er am Boden lag.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Potter", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen. Sirius rappelte sich auf und stellte sich zwischen die junge Frau und die kleine Gruppe Slytherins. Die besagte junge Frau war Hermine Granger, still und beängstigend schlau. Sie war mit James' Schwarm Lily Evans befreundet und bis heute hatte er kaum etwas mit ihr zu tun gehabt. „Ein dreckiges kleines Schlammblut verteidigen, kein Wunder, dass deine Mutter dich enterbt hat", ergänzte Avery.

Sirius trat mit einer beißenden Erwiderung auf der Zunge vor, als er aus dem Augenwinkel Hermine sah. Er drehte gerade rechtzeitig den Kopf zu ihr, um zu sehen, wie sie ihm einen ziemlich großen Bücherstapel entgegendrückte und ihm dabei gerade genug Zeit ließ, ihn aufzufangen, bevor sie auf Avery zustürmte. Er und seine Bande lachten, offensichtlich von dem kleinen Mädchen belustigt. Ohne Warnung beendete sie sein Lachen mit einer Faust an seiner Nase, überraschte ihn damit und schickte ihn zu Boden.

Stille folgte auf die überraschten Aufrufe um sie herum und Hermine lehnte sich zu Avery herunter, der auf dem Boden lag, und seine blutende Nase hielt. „Ich bin vielleicht ein „dreckiges kleines Schlammblut", aber wenigstens bin ich kein Inzuchtmüll."

Sie richtete sich wieder auf, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, hielt vor Sirius an und griff nach ihren Büchern. Sirius' Grinsen war blendend. „Sirius Black", stellte er sich vor.

„Schön für dich", antwortete sie, nahm ihre Bücher und ging ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Die kleine Gruppe Missetäter verschwand, die Zuschauer gingen, nur Sirius, Remus und James blieben. Während James und Remus neben ihren Freund traten, starrte Sirius auf die Stelle, wo Hermine verschwunden war.

„Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."


	2. Kapitel 2: Alleine Sein, Teil I

Die hier sollten eigentlich kitschig und lustig sein, aber dieses hier wurde bedrückender, als ich dachte.  
Das hier findet im Dezember ihres dritten Jahres statt.

 **Zweiter Prompt: „Ich will, dass du dir Unterwäsche anziehst, bevor du irgendetwas sagst."**

xXx

„Ich kann es erklären."

„Ich will, dass du dir Unterwäsche anziehst, bevor du irgendetwas sagst", antwortete Hermine und schaute überall hin, außer auf den sehr nackten Mann, der vor ihr stand. So hatte sie sich ihre Winterpause nicht vorgestellt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie sich darauf gefreut, die einzige Gryffindor zu sein, die blieb (ihre Eltern hatten entschieden, Freunde in Amerika zu besuchen), aber natürlich musste Sirius Black ihren Plänen von Frieden und Einsamkeit einen Dämpfer versetzen.

„Gut", murmelte er und suchte den Boden des Gemeinschaftsraums ab, bis seine Augen einen ordentlich gefalteten Stapel Kleidung fanden. Er schnappte seine Unterwäsche und Hose, schlüpfte hinein, während sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte. „Okay, es ist safe."

„Das bezweifle ich", murmelte sie vor sich hin und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie erstarrte, als sie bemerkte, dass er immer noch ohne Oberteil war und sie zwang die Hitze aus ihren Wangen.

Sirius Black ging ihr riesig auf die Nerven. Drei Jahre lang hatte er kaum mit ihr gesprochen und ob wohl er nie unhöflich zu ihr war, war es klar, dass sie nicht wirklich befreundet waren. Nur im selben Haus, Bekanntschaft. Aber seit Hermine Avery gezeigt hatte, wozu ein „Schlammblut" fähig war, ließ er sie nicht mehr allein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich umdrehte, war er da. Am Tisch in der Großen Halle, in der Bibliothek, wenn sie versuchte, zu lernen, im Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn sie Zeit mit Lily und Alice verbrachte. Es war, als ob er sie plötzlich bemerkt hatte, und während sie sich auf der einen Seite irgendwie geschmeichelt fühlte, wünschte sie sich andererseits nur, dass er darüber hinweg kommen würde, wie über all die anderen Mädchen auch.

Aber natürlich schien das nicht bald zu passieren. Das wurde ihr allzu bewusst, als sie von Lily erfuhr, dass Sirius über die Weihnachtspause bleiben würde, anstatt wie sonst mit James nach Hause zu gehen. Als ihre Eltern ihr eine Eule geschickt hatten, dass sie in den Ferien nach Amerika gehen würden, und dass sie sich überlegen solle, ob sie mitkommen wollte, hatte sie die Gelegenheit gesehen, einige persönliche Ziele zu verfolgen und war in der Schule geblieben. Sogar als Lily sie eingeladen hatte, mit ihr nach Hause zu gehen, war sie geblieben. Die Ruhe und der Frieden würden ihr erlauben, einen Teil ihrer privaten Leseliste abzuarbeiten und einen Vorsprung für die Hausaufgaben zu erlangen, den sie dringend brauchen würde, denn der Stress wuchs zum Ende des Jahres immer gewaltig.

Ihre Eltern hatten ihr ihre Geschenke geschickt, es gab einen hübsch dekorierten Weihnachtsbaum im Gemeinschaftsraum und es gab genug Süßigkeiten und leckeres Essen, damit es sich wie ein ganz normales Weihnachtsfest anfühlte.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte. „Welchen Grund kann es geben, dass du nackt im Gemeinschaftsraum sein musst?", fragte sie, nicht sicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.  
„Also, weißt du, ich war für einen Spaziergang draußen und ich bin hingefallen. Meine Kleidung ist nass geworden und ich dachte, du wärst in der Bibliothek und ich hätte genug Zeit, mich auszuziehen, sie zu trocknen und wieder anzuziehen."

Für einen Jungen, der immer in Schwierigkeiten geriet, war er ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner. „Du bist der einzige Junge im Schlafsaal. Warum ziehst du dich nicht oben um?"

„Wie ich gesagt habe, ich dachte, du wärst in der Bibliothek. Du bist immer in der Bibliothek."

„Ich mag die Bibliothek. Es ist still dort", sagte sie demonstrativ und zumindest für Sirius gab es keinen Zweifel daran, wie sie es gemeint hatte. Schon am ersten Tag, den sie allein waren, hatte Sirius alles daran gesetzt, seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er hatte versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass fast vier Wochen nur herumsitzen eine Zeitverschwendung wäre und dass sie viele andere Dinge finden könnten, die besser als ihre Pläne wären. Selbstverständlich wollte sie mit keinem seiner Vorschläge oder ihm selbst etwas zu tun haben.

In der ersten Woche hatte er sich wirklich bemüht, doch je mehr er es versuchte, desto ungehaltener wurde sie, und als die zweite Woche begann hatte Sirius es aufgegeben. Er seufzte.  
„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Granger", sagte er ihr. „Du würdest lieber mit deiner Nase in einem Buch verschwinden als dich mit Leuten zu unterhalten."

„Das stimmt, du verstehst mich nicht. Und es wäre gut, wenn du dich daran erinnern würdest", schnappte sie irritiert.

„Was ist dein Problem?", fragte Sirius und sein eigenes Temperament zeigte sich.

„Mein Problem? Was ist mit deinem Problem? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach allein lassen?", rief sie.

„Warum bist du so wild entschlossen, allein zu sein? Sind deine Bücher wirklich so viel besser als andere Leute?", schnappte Sirius genauso laut zurück.

„Bücher enttäuschen dich nicht!", schrie sie. „Sie verlassen dich nicht, oder hänseln dich oder lassen dich auf Grund deiner Herkunft weniger wert sein."

Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück, er hatte weder diese Antwort, noch die wirbelnden Gefühle in den whiskey-farbenen Augen erwartet. Er wollte sich selbst schlagen. Er hätte es vorher sehen müssen. Sie war so schnell gewesen, Avery im Monat zuvor zu schlagen. Offensichtlich hatte sie das, wovon Sirius dachte, es hätte sie kaum berührt, doch mehr getroffen, als sie alle bemerkt hatten.

Der Ärger verschwand langsam von ihrem Gesicht als sie durchatmete und sie sah von ihm weg, ungeweinte Tränen glitzerten im Licht des Feuers. „Hermine", begann er und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihn aufzuhalten, und ging einen Schritt zurück.

„Nicht", sagte sie ihm, bevor sie sich umdrehte und durch das Portrait verschwand. Sirius niedergeschlagen, wie sie verschwand.


End file.
